


Jealousy is a disease and baby I’ve got it for you

by Xiaoguiclub



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Begging, Daddy Kink, I’ve never written smut before is it obvious, Jealousy, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Smut, but not really, idk how to tag oops, little kink, mom forgive me, no seriously this is the only seungbin FIC why does no one ship this, sorta - Freeform, subin has a daddy kink oops, subin just likes making him jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoguiclub/pseuds/Xiaoguiclub
Summary: Just a Seungbin smut fic I wrote at 3am while procrastinating updating my other fics- seriously the world needs more victon smut fics.





	Jealousy is a disease and baby I’ve got it for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and haven’t spellchecked or edited it or anything oops hhh no one gonna read this but if you do comment pls? Maybe tell me what you think about it and some aus you want me to write Bc I’ve got major writers block rn thanks

* * *

  Subin was fucked. And not just in the metaphorical way. He’d been teasing the elder all day and seungwoos had enough. He should’ve stopped when he saw seungwoos cold glare fall on him and Heochan, the look alone left subin whimpering. Seungwoo must’ve been really mad to glare at him like that, subin definitely went too far. This can only mean a punishment from the ladder, despite the obvious bad feeling in the pit of his stomach thinking about his punishment he cant help but anticipate it as well.

After an agonizing long time the others start to retire to their designated rooms giving subin the perfect opportunity to sneak into seungwoos room, it was hard getting away from Chan who’d been questioning the youngest behavior since earlier but after distracting him with something dumb hanse was doing he successfully snuck into seungwoos room. That’s when things got difficult.

Of course he knew how difficult seungwoo could be, he was prepared for this, seungwoo was usually a tease. But seungwoo wouldn’t budge. Subin was getting desperate at this point. He’d waited too long for this and he’d do whatever it takes for seungwoo to fuck him. With a pout subin got off the bed pretending not to notice seungwoos curious gaze as he searched through the closet for his secret weapon- a cute little pink dildo seungwoo liked to watch him fuck himself with sometimes.

“Guess I’ll do it myself then.”

  Subin was half expecting for seungwoo to stop him and fuck him himself but he just sat up from his spot on the bed to get a better look at subin. That frustrated him. He rushed prepping himself so he could quickly fuck himself on the dildo, hopefully provoking his boyfriend enough to fuck him. It didn’t work and all he got after riding the dildo for fifteen minutes was a frustrating boner. He wanted the real thing. No matter how hard he got off of fucking himself with the dildo nothing could compare to seungwoos cock, but the ladder still wouldn’t give it to him so he settled for the next best thing. A pillow. It wasn’t ideal but the friction of humping it while still using the dildo would hopefully get him off. Subins desperately humping his hips into the bed because seungwoo won’t give him what he wants, he probably looks pathetic. He doesn’t mind though, maybe the Desperate look will get seungwoo to cave faster and give him what he wants. He opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is an embarrassing moan.

“Hm? What was that? You wanna be fucked, is that it?.” _Bastard, you already knew that._  Subin thinks but doesn’t say anything, instead he shakes his head yes. Seungwoo grabs his thighs and spreads them apart, he’s lowers his head so he’s in between his legs, slowly kissing up until he reaches his dick and stops. Subin thrusts up, trying to get seungwoo to stop teasing him and pay attention to what he wants him to—his cock. But obviously he can’t have it easy, seungwoo ghosts over it before looking up at subin.

“You want me to suck it?”

Subin desperately rolls his hips trying to get off, fuck seungwoos still so close to his cock he can feel his hot breath against it.

“If you want that so badly why don’t u go to heochanie since you’ve been so friendly with him lately.”

Fuck. Subin knew he shouldn’t have gone so far with Chan. It was one thing to be friendly with him they are best friends of course but the way he sat in his lap earlier with seungwoo watching as he got a little too close to basically straddling him was too far and he should’ve stoped when he felt seungwoos gaze on them the entire night. Now he’d have to pay. Seungwoo is usually a tease, refusing to fuck the daylights out of subin until he’s near tears begging but today it’d be even worse and subin knew that. So long to getting off easily tonight.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy _please_  I-I need-“

_Slap !_

Subin whimpered at the contact. Ouch. Strangely enough the pain seemed to make him further aroused as he let out a low moan as seungwoo caressed the Reddening handmark on his thigh. Subin squirmed under his touch, he was rubbing everywhere except for subins hardening dick that definitely needed more attention than his soon-to-be-bruised thighs.

“Need what? Heochans cock? Seems like you wanted it pretty badly you were practically riding his dick earlier. Is that what you want? I can call him in here right now I’m sure he wouldn’t mind fucking you like the slut you are.”

Subin shook his head, earning a light slap from seungwoo.

“Speak.”

“N-No..dont want his c-cock only yours daddy”

Seungwoo laughed, it was hot and breathy and the fact that he was still so close to subins dick sent shivers down his spine, he really needed to get off.

“Then why were you like that earlier hm? The way you were sitting..the looks on your faces, I could’ve sworn you were even hard when you straddled him.”

“Just w-wanted to make you jealous. Please can you fuck me a-already.”

Subin couldnt take the teasing anymore he tried to reach for seungwoos hair to pull him closer to his aching cock hoping he’d give up the teasing and help him out but seungwoo simply removed his hand from his tangled hair and moved farther away from his cock, going so far as to close subins (very red From slapping and marking) thighs leaving subin on the brink of tears from lack of attention.

“What did I tell you baby? Bad boys don’t get what the want.” Seungwoo growled.

“I promise I’ll be good ! I’ll be your good baby boy please fuck me I-I need it.” Subin cried.

Seungwoo spent what seemed like forever to subin contemplating if he should give in now as he watched his baby attempt to get off by himself. The way his sobs mixed with his moans as hedesperately started humping the pillow nearby againwas cute to seungwoo.

With a sigh, he finally decided to show him some mercy, after all he could never resist his baby, in the end subin always got his way.

“Come here slut, suck me off good and I’ll let you ride me.”

With shaking legs subin hurriedly dropped to his knees in front of seungwoo as he unzipped his pants, before now subin hardly realized that he was the only one naked here but seungwoo likes to leave his clothes on till the very last minute, getting off on how overly exposed and fragile subin is in his current state.

As soon as seungwoos pants were off subin reached for his cock, messily sucking him off. Subin wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a bit of a whore for seungwoos dick, whether it was sucking it or filling up his tight hole with it he couldn’t get enough of it. He wrapped a hand around his member as he sucked hoping to get seungwoo off faster this way so he could get what he truly wanted- the elder pounding into him until he couldn’t walk.

After awhile seungwoo let out a low groan signaling he was coming soon, subin slowly started to pull his mouth away from his cock so he could release but seungwoo roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him deeper onto his member. The sudden movement made subins throat burn but he couldn’t help moaning, seungwoos cock felt so good down his throat. The vibrations sent seungwoo off the edge, his body shaking as he came down subins throat. Subin was proud he managed to swallow every drop of cum. Seungwoo didn’t say anything for a bit as he was coming from from his orgasm.

“D-Daddy was I a good boy? Did I make you feel good?”

“You were amazing baby.” Seungwoo said, breathing still uneven from the climax. “Go in daddys drawer, get the lube, its time for daddy to make you feel good too.”

*********

Seungwoo pounded into him for hours, subin came multiple times that night, loving every minute of it.

That was until he realized the effect it’d had on his body the next day. He limped into the living room the next morning to join the others, his body was so sore he could cry.

“Subin-ah why are you walking so funny? hurry up and come over here I wanna cuddle!” Heochan called for him seconds upon seeing subins awkward, clearly in pain body.

“N-No thanks Hyung I’m okay.” Subin stuttered, thinking back as to where that ‘’friendly cuddling’’ got him yesterday.

“Good boy.” Seungwoo whispered in his ear as he pulled subin onto his lap to cuddle on the couch. Subin blushed deeply, feeling seungwoos growing bulge pressing into his sore ass. Well maybe the pain wasn’t   _too_ unbearable, subin thought, as he wondered how he could sneak in a quickie on the couch without the others noticing.


End file.
